moving on
by beccaginny'mellarkturner
Summary: In this storey we join Harry and Ginny, its been around 5 years since the war ended and the characters are all starting to grow up and leave home. Join me as we follow the pair throught then next few crutial years of their lives
1. Chapter one: a piece of parchment

Chapter one: a piece of parchment.

One snowy evening in mid December Ginny Weasly was sat at home in the burrow, with all the remaining Weasly family members, who had all come back to the burrow for a few weeks for a family gathering because Ginny and Ron were the only ones still living at home, when an owl arrived. Said owl wasn't one she recognised, but as soon as it landed on the windowsill right next to where she was sat, she knew it must be for her. One look at the front of the envelope that had

_Ginny x_

Written on it was all the motivation she needed to get out of watching the battered old muggle TV, that Auther had once bought to see how it worked, with the family

"Back in a bit" she said receiving confused looks from most of the family, to which she responded to by waving to envelope at them.

She almost ran out of the room, up the stairs and did a belly flop onto her bed that probably wasn't the best idea. She'd just eaten. That problem when out the window as soon as she remembered why she was in such a rush in the first place. Harry. She pulled open the letter it read,

_My Ginny,_

_I've got a new owl if you hadn't noticed, she's called Bernadette she's another snowy owl, because I find I've always connected with them, though she won't ever replace Hedwig. Anyway the main reason, after testing the reliability of Berny, was to ask if you would like to join me in Hogsmede on Sunday morning at 10am for a butterbeer in the three broomsticks. We haven't been there for so long now I thought it might be a nice place to go. I need to talk to you, alone. Wear something nice. _

_Sorry we haven't seen each other all week with my new job and all, but I need to see you. I miss you._

_Love you _

_Harry xxx_

Her stomach felt like there were a million butterflies in it, as it always did when Harry told her he loved her, when she knew it was just pies and sandwiches. What did Harry want to talk to her about that couldn't be in front of the family? She couldn't think right now all she wanted was for the next two days to hurry up how she will be able to wait that whole time just wondering ….

It was true Harry had been caught up with his new job at the auror office ever since he'd started only a month after the end of the war, so the last 4 years really. But he'd just been promoted to head of the department and was trying to find his feet in this new position. He had however been making a lot of time for Ginny most of his time off was spent with them two together. Ginny had finished her education officially and wasn't yet employed she was just taking some time off it's been a hard time for the whole wizarding world, but especially the Weasly family.

Ginny thought it was nice that Harry had finally bought a new owl. Communicating was so much more complicated without one, well they were using Errol, but that doesn't really count considering she has to share him with the whole family and it doesn't exactly come with a speedy delivery guarantee or a delivery guarantee whatsoever. He'd been so upset when he lost Hedwig, he didn't want to betray her memory by buying a new one, but eventually it seems he's come round, life must go on and it's just not practical not to be able to communicate.

Just when she thought her absence had been forgotten and that she could dream about Harry, alone, and in peace. Ron came into the room with a plate full of leftovers. Some things never change. "That off Harry?" he asked walking in the room without an invitation.

"Might be" she said pushing it under her pillow

"What's he want? S'pose he's telling you all about his new job is he!" Ron said walking over and sitting on the bed offering Ginny some food Ginny shook her head patting her stomach

"No, not exactly" she replied blushing

"Look, I know you and Harry are like a thing, but you need to know that strangely enough I don't mind my only little sister dating my all-time best friend. So you don't need to blush every time I mention him okay! It's already obvious, but you could at least try to hide the fact that you're in love with him." Ron confessed with a slight cheeky smile.

"But…"she started to reply

"But what, you know I love you and you know I wouldn't lie to you about things like this. You need to know that I know you're safe with him and so I don't mind. Plus I owe him that much anyway, he's showing a blind eye to me and Hermione and we're his two best friends. We've all grown up a lot lately, things change when you grow up. Okay, before you start complaining you should know that everybody loves you two together so there's really no need to worry."

"But…" Ron raised his eyebrows "okay thanks Ron, love you too." Ginny said with a smile on her face a fresh blush appearing.

"So, you going to tell me what that letter say's then?" Ron pushed

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald" Ginny said shooing her brother out of her room, but before she slammed the door she said " just to let you now I'm out on Sunday morning so I won't be able to help with the dinner. Something's come up." And with a slight giggle her door was shut.

Guess some things do change then, Ron talking about feelings? What's the world come to?

And with that she went to bed.


	2. Chapter two: Hogsmede

_**A/N I'm so sorry its taken this long to update, but I wasnt sure if I was happy with this or not. I have decided to just post it anyway and if you dont like it then I can change it. please don't flame it, constructive criticism please if you dont like it! thanks again and sorry! **_

_**becca x**_

Chapter two: Hogsmede

Really early on Sunday morning, far too early for a weekend in most homes, however this was the Weasley household and it was just as alive as ever. Mrs Weasley had pulled everyone out of bed at the crack of dawn to get the Sunday lunch (for 8) ready, and apparently without the help of Ginny (who, beside Molly was the only decent cook in the house,) it would take even longer. There was a list on the wall of the attending family members

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fleur Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley __tut, tut Ginny missing he family dinner shame on you! _

The comment next to Ginny's named earned George a yelling at

"GEORGE Weasley how dare you! Ginny is old enough now and has the right to go out when she wants..." (I'll not bore you with the whole rant.)

Even thought she said this or rather shouted this at George she didn't seem to think herself part of that group.

When Ginny had informed her late on Saturday night that she wouldn't be able to help make lunch in the morning owing to the fact that she was to meet Harry in Hogsmede at 10am and didn't know when she would be back, Molly was reduced almost to tears. For two reasons her best help on a Sunday was now gone but mainly she still found it unbelievable that her daughter was dating the famous Harry Potter, she was surprised enough when her youngest son became best friends with the boy who lived, but this was on a different level.

Ginny was trying to find something nice to wear just as Harry had instructed in his letter. Sound a simple enough task, but Ginny was a Weasley, and that meant a certain amount of hand-me-downs, and not much clothing of her own. Eventually she found a tight fitting summer dress with flowers on, from a few years ago, and with some magical modifications it was perfect, not very Ginny but still perfect. She paired up with some blue pumps and a matching blue cardigan. She left her hair down just the way it always was she added a dash of make-up, and she was ready.

She grabbed her bag and cloak off the chair in the corner of the room and with one final glance in the mirror she ran down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she ran over to her mum kissed on the cheek saying "I'm off then, see you lot later."

"Okay hunny. Do you know what time you'll be back?" Molly asked while she got some more potatoes from the rack.

"No sorry, if I'm not back, then don't wait for me just get your lunch. I'll get mine when I get in." Ginny said in a hurried and slightly out of breath fashion.

"Are you sure dear?" Molly replied, looking rather worried.

"Yes, I'll be fine" she started for the door as she said it. It was already 9.50am she was going to be late.

"Okay dear, see you later have fun, say hello to Harry for us will you!"

And with a quick smile to her brothers she was out of the door.

When she got into the yard, she gathered everything together, pulling her cloak closer to herself as a cold breeze shuddered through her and aperated to just outside Hogsmede. When she had landed fully, and got her bearings she started running up the hill and carefully as she could, falling over wasn't a good idea right now. Only 5 minutes late she walked into the three broomsticks, to find her true love sat in a corner looking worried. The butterflies were back.

Harry got a glips of the red hair, and turned to face the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He couldn't help the smile the lit up his face as their eyes met for a few seconds, until she blushed and looked down. That's my Ginny he thought.

Harry stood up and pulled out Ginny's chair. Trying to be a gentleman. And with a mental eye roll Ginny smiled and sat down, what had she done to deserve this? While she was thinking about this, Harry had gone round to the other side of the table and had sat down. Ginny could tell something was on his mind and was just in the process of working out what it was, was it her didn't he love her anymore, is that what he wanted to talk about, he wanted them to break up! But Harry leaned across the table and kissed her breaking that thought wave before it could develop properly. He kissed her in a way he never had before, before breaking off because people were starting to look, but before he leant back he whispered "later" in her ear. Ginny was starting to think these butterflies had gotten stuck in her stomach and weren't ever going to leave. Now that they had reunited properly it was time to talk, but before that "so what can I get you to drink my dear?" Harry said with a slight bow and a laugh.

"Well, considering you are now legally allowed to buy alcohol I would say fire whisky, but I do believe we had a date for butterbeer and it's just after 10 in the morning I think it's a bit early." Ginny replied to Harry with a slight shadow of doubt in her eyes. She still hadn't given up the idea that he wanted them to break up; maybe he was just trying to let her down lightly. "Okay then, as you say we do have a date for butterbeer so two of those coming right up" Harry said and with an admiring smile to Ginny he weaved his way through the tables towards the bar.

While Harry was gone Ginny kept debating why Harry would want to break up with her, she had come up with several reasons by the time he came back and brought her out of her daydream.

"So, how are you? I've missed you over these last few days it's not the same when I haven't got you around. Apparently you aren't allowed extra leave at the ministry unless you have a valid reason which is mostly just family or sickness but considering I have none of those things in an actual sense, I seem to be living there at the minute. I mean obviously I love it but I'm not Percy, no offence to him or anything, but I think he would live there permanently if he didn't have a family to go home to every night…"

Harry kept talking so much, Ginny had finished her butterbeer and he hadn't even started. He was nervous about something, but Ginny didn't quite know the meaning of all the blabbering, she was just enjoying her warm butterbeer and staring at Harry and listening to his voice. If she died right this second she would be a happy girl.

Eventually, Harry came around and realised that Ginny had finished her drink. He took one small swig from his own drink and stood up "you ready to go?"

"Yes, aren't you going to drink that?"

"No, I'm not that thirsty really."

Ginny gave him a worried look, she wasn't used to things being bought then not used or in this case drank. She knew Harry had a lot of money, it was just something she had to accept. And with a sigh she said "Okay then let's go!"

She reached out to take his hand, he reached hers in the middle. Their hands fitted together perfectly, like they were made for each other. This sight did make one witch involuntarily sigh, they looked so in love.


	3. Chapter three: the proving of love

_**A/N 2 chapters in a week! I'm getting good! dont expect this every week though, because I'm back at school tomorrow, so won't be able to write as much.**_

Chapter three: the proving of love.

As Harry and Ginny walked through Hogsmede hand in hand, neither one of them cared about the cold weather for both had things on their minds. For Harry this was how he was going to do what he was about to do, knowing his luck he'd mess everything up big style. For Ginny however it was confusion about why Harry was acting the way he was, how could the bravest person she knew, the boy who lived, the chosen one, he who killed the darkest wizard of all time, be worried or scared about anything? But for both of them the main comfort was the person walking next to them the one person on the planet that they could bear their soul to. And for Harry that thought gave him a small amount of confidence in himself.

As they reached the fence that surrounded the sreaking shack Harry sat down on a rock that he remembered from all those years ago as the rock he'd cried on after he'd found out that Sirius was his godfather. At the time he still thought Sirius was to blame for his parents murders, he still felt upset bordering on angry when he thought about the way his bright and hopeful life was wasted. But now wasn't the time for the past it's about sorting out the future – a good future. He hoped. He thought to himself and with a small smile on his face he patted a space next to him motioning for Ginny to sit next to him.

She sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. She was thankful for this time alone, just her and Harry.

"It's nice this isn't it just you and me, not people everywhere staring."

"Yeah it is. I love you Ginny, you know that right."

Oh no she thought, here it comes. She wasn't ready for this. She silently prayed that it wouldn't be to embarrassing.

Then she said "yes, and I love you too, Harry more than anything else. I don't really mind all the people all the time I mean I grew up in the Weasly house, I'm used to it. It's just nice for a little while you know, just us.

"Well 'us' is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ginny couldn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was about to come.

When Harry realised she wasn't going to say anything he continued by carefully kissing her on the head and standing up then kissed her hand and let go of that too.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Ginny, I don't really know how to do this but hear goes. Sometimes were given only a few minutes to be with the ones we love and a thousand hours to spend thinking of them. I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you lately, well not as much as I'd like to but I'm always thinking about you. You're beautiful, intelligent, strong, and you're the nicest person I know. I know I must be hard to love sometimes but I'm going to try to be around more because I love you. When I say I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I've heard that if you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask the answer is always no. if you don't step forward you'll always be in the same place. "

He went down on to one knee and pulled a ring out from inside his cloak and looking into her beautiful eyes said

"That's why I'm asking you Ginevra Molly Weasley to marry me, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you more than anything else on this planet. This ring was the one my father gave to my mother. Hagrid took it when he rescued me all those years ago he thought I might like to give it to someone one day, and I'd like that someone to be you. That is if you say yes?

By this point Ginny's face was strewn with tears so much was the shock that he did want her after all she couldn't speak she just nodded and leaned across the space and kissed him.

"So that's a yes then !?" harry said when they finally broke apart.

"Of course it is, Harry!"

He was so excited and relieved that he popped the ring from the navy blue velvet box he's bought to put the ring in and took Ginny's left hand a slid it into place on her ring finger. It slid on like it was made for her.

"It's a perfect fit, must be destiny" Harry said to his fiancé. Wow that sounds weird, might take some getting used to.

Ginny just laughed and said "I love you too Harry Potter!"

"I love you more than you know, Mrs. Potter!" Harry teased.

"I like the sound of that a lot!" Ginny replied before leaning in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, she pulled him up onto their rock and the talked about stuff for hours nothing of consequence really just stuff, now that everything was out in the open they could both relax and be with each other and enjoy their afternoon together, rather than being worried or nervous .

It was only when it started to get dark and the temperature dropped significantly (if that was even possible) that Harry sighted and stood up, offering his hand to his Ginny saying "we need to get you home before you freeze"

Ginny sighed as well and let her new fiancé, and love of her life pull her up and under his cloak, she was very cold.

"Yeah I suppose so. But what am I supposed to say? I mean I want you to be there when I tell them. And how do I keep it from them?" She was starting to get worried as she looked at her ring. She was quite a good liar but that was normally just small things she'd rather keep from her brothers, but something this big to the whole family might be a bit harder.

Harry could see she was getting worried so he took her face in his hands and said "do you want me to come with you tonight to tell them? Only if you're ready, I've been planning this for weeks and I'm still nervous."

"Would you do that for me Harry? She looked at him with an unsure expression showing on her face.

"I would do anything for you, Ginny, I love you. And plus I think it might be for the best I don't want you to be getting worried about how we're going to tell them!"

"Mum will kill me if she found out I'd been keeping something from her on the Harry Potter subject." She knew it annoyed him to bring it up but it was true.

Harry laughed, and blushed he always did find it embarrassing how obsessed Mrs Weasly was about him. He assumed it was because he was famous and he become slightly more used to it these days, but when she's going to be his mother in law soon, means it's not exactly ideal. But it's been the same ever since he first visited the burrow before his second year at Hogwarts, just after Fred, George, and his best friend and Ron had flown Mr Weasly's car to rescue him from the Dursley's …

"So are you ready to go fiancé?" Harry asked once the blush had died down.

"I suppose so, it's now or never, let's get it over with in other words get ready for my brothers but worst of all my mother" with an eye roll and a blush at the word fiancé they started walking along the path back towards town.

"Hahaha, you make it sound like we're heading into a war!" Harry said sarcastically as he hugged her tighter. It wasn't that late but as its winter it gets dark very early.

"Yes, death by hugs and kisses." She gave him a little squeeze." By the way does dad know already?"

"He doesn't know it was today officially, but he probably guessed. Well I had to ask permission, so he's had the burden of keeping it from everyone and by the looks of it he's done a good job." He smiled down at her

"Awww you're such a gentleman, I love you. "

"Love you to. Right are you ready? Hold on tight."

"Yep" she hugged him tighter and they apperated together back into the garden of the burrow, still holding onto each other for dear life.


	4. Chapter four: 'bit unexpeted

**A/N please R&R not much else to say so just enjoy!**

Chapter four: 'bit unexpected

When Mrs Weasley finally heard the clear sound of someone apparating into her front garden she immediately let out a sigh of relief. Although Ginny had told her mother not to wait up for her, she couldn't comply. It's not that she didn't trust her daughter but, you never do know what might come over your teenage daughter when she's been with her teenage boyfriend all day! She was very protective of Ginny and wanted to know exactly what she'd been doing all day.

She however was not expecting what happened in the next few minutes.

Ginny walked through the door with to her surprise, Harry. Hadn't they spent enough time together all day?

"Hello Ginny dear, and Harry what a lovely surprise!"

"Hey mum, sorry I'm so late back… we err… lost track of time." a blush appearing in Ginny's cheeks.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, I'm so sorry to intrude unannounced!" Harry said, but Molly could tell he was distracted so she just waved him off. He was just so polite! She'd tried to get him to call her Molly, she really had, but it just never seemed to stick!

"So have you two had a nice day then?" Molly asked with an exited tone to her voice.

"Yeah it was great thanks mum, but me and Harry need to talk to you. That's why he's here really, it's not just purely a social visit."Ginny ducked her head not wanting to see the excitement and questions flash across her mother's face.

"Oh! Right, okay. Well why don't we go into the living room? I don't think anyone's in there at the moment there about the house somewhere I even think the boys might be outside playing a game of Quidditch, did you see them on your way in?" she was blabbering and they saw this but for the second time that day Ginny choose to just tune out. Honestly she didn't even know what it was yet, what was she going to be like when she actually found out? Perhaps they should have waited to tell her!

When they entered the living room Harry a Ginny sat right next to each other on one of the sofas and Mrs Weasley sat on one of the poufy comfy, yet un-matching chairs closest to them, a mixture of fear, excitement, confusion, and anticipation flying through her mind. What could these two be up to?

Harry sat up straighter edging slightly forward on his seat. You could tell he was nervous with just a quick glance at his face. "right, Mrs Weasley I don't really know how to say this but-"

"You're pregnant!" she squealed

"NO!" they both shouted

"Oh right, well, sorry carry on then."

"Right okay, so, well…" Ginny knew he wasn't going to be able to say this any time soon, and she was watching her mother nearly implode in front of her very eyes!

She decided to take matters into her own hands "We're getting married" she blurted out before again ducking her head to hide the blush creeping up to her face again. Harry's head spun round so fast she was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash! He looked stunned, he knew he didn't have a plan of how to do this but he didn't expect her to be able to do that! His Ginny!

"Wh-what!"Molly exclaimed standing up and pulling out her daughters left hand from where she'd been hiding it between her's and Harry's legs.

"We're getting married!" Harry repeated excitedly, only then looking away from Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, Wow. Well that's unexpected!" she almost squeaked. She pulled her daughter into a hug that was mixed with happy tears and girly giggles.

After a few moments she let her daughter go and quickly pulled Harry into the type of motherly hug that his childhood had been severely lacking. That's when he knew this was the best decision of his life.

At that moment Arthur chose to walk in the room. Whatever he had been about to say was wiped from his mind, instead he just smiled widely and walked over to his blotchy faced daughter and pulled her into his arms "congratulations dear." He whispered into her ear. Just then molly let her 'might as well be son' go and gave her husband a confused look.

"What?" Arthur asked almost sarcastically.

"How did you know?!" she accused him.

"Well, how do you think I know? He asked me first of course! This boy is nothing If not traditional!" this statement brought on another round of tears and hugs from Molly.

At this moment the rest of the family walked into the room looking a bit flustered from a fast paced game of Quidditch. "Hello mum. Is there any food left over from dinner? Oh hello Ginny… Harry?!"

"Hey Ron, everyone…"

"It could only be you, asking about food!" Ginny laughed wriggling out of her mother's arms, again.

"What you doing here?" Ron accused

"Oh charming Ron, nice to see you to mate!"

"Sorry. It's nice to see you too, just a bit of a shock really. Would have thought you of all people would rush back for the family game of Quidditch we lost without you Charlie's not gunna let this one go till we play again!" Ron walked over to his best friend since he was 11 and hugged him tightly. Harry felt him freeze.

"Ron? You okay?" Harry tried to untangle himself, and eventually succeeded. He followed Ron's gaze straight down to Ginny's left hand that was resting on her lap, where she was sat on the same seat Molly had arisen from only minutes before.

"Oh…" Harry was lost for word not for the first time that day. He looked at Molly to Arthur and his gaze finally locked with Ginny's.

Ginny wasn't as scared of her brothers as Harry suddenly seemed to be "so we got engaged, and I don't want to hear it if you have a problem with it!" she drifted to Harry's side as she spoke and intertwined her newly ringed hand with his and felt him relax a bit at her touch.

And before any of them had a chance to process what had happened, she side along apparated them both up into her room and magically locked it.

"Let them cool down a bit before we deal with the wrath!"

Harry smiled, he loved how well Ginny knew her brothers. Well if he was honest he just loved everything about her.

"I love you Gin" Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face into hers.

"You know what? I love you too" and she leaned in to accept his kiss.


End file.
